Painting the Desert
by Warp
Summary: Complete! Duo’s plane crashes in the desert, and he is rescued by Quatre and taken back to the lust Winner Estate. What will happen when these two boys realize they have feelings for each other? 242, AU, shonen ai. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. The Rescue

Duo's plane crashes in the desert, and he is rescued by Quatre and taken back to the lust Winner Estate. What will happen when these two boys realize they have feelings for each other? 242, AU, shonen ai. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Author's notes: Okay, this is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I figured I might as well post it. It's not my best work, by far, but I think it has its merits. Let me know what you think. Thanks.  
  
Warnings: This story contains shonen ai or boys loving each other. If you don't like it then don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Gundam Wing? No. I also don't own Moulin Rouge.  
  
Painting the Desert  
  
The Rescue  
  
Duo Maxwell was hot. Well, that's the understatement of the century, right next to Hitler was mean, and Barbara Streisand has a big nose. Duo Maxwell was about to strip all of his clothes off and jump into a cool pool. But there was one problem, he was in the middle of the desert. He glanced up at the sky, not a cloud in site, and he licked his dry lips with what little moisture remained on his tongue. In spite of all this he had to laugh, after all, once you got around the fact that he was stranded in the middle of endless sand dunes, and death was almost a certainty, the whole situation was pretty funny. Or maybe the sun was getting to him.  
  
How exactly did he get in this situation? That was the one thought that kept running through his head, besides man could I use some water. It was a long and somewhat interesting story, but it won't be discussed here. Instead we will focus on his rescue, which came not a second to soon.  
  
Quatre Winner was flying his private airplane rather low that morning, not for any particular reason, but it helped him find Duo quite easily. Considering the crashed air craft and the person in black sitting next to it were much easier to spot. He circled a few times, trying to determine if he was going to rescue someone or identify a body. He was pleased it was the former when the guy stood up and waved at him.  
  
At first, Duo didn't notice the craft circling above him. He disregarded it as some large scavenger bird. But when he did his spirits lifted immensely and he began to wave franticly at the plane. It came in for a landing and he ran up to it trying to contain his excitement. As he did he lost control of his footing, unruly as sand dunes tend to be, and fell flat on his face. This, with the shock of everything else that had occurred that day, rendered him unconscious.  
  
Quatre watched the eager boy running up to his plane and smiled, at least he's in good enough condition to run. That is when he fell into the sand dune and didn't get up. Quatre felt his heart sink and ran out to aid him.  
  
Quatre had saved the young man from certain death, and brought him back to his home, the massive Winner Estate. It sat in an oasis in a small valley, and consisted of a dozen or so different buildings including stables, green houses, and a pool house. Despite his extravagant surroundings Quatre was a very simple and kindhearted youth. He had gone to extreme measures to make sure the boy he rescued was well taken care of, including calling the family physician from some very important work in Cairo. But as he watched the boy sleep, his brown braid dangling lazily off the bed, he knew in his heart this unknown young man was worth it.  
  
Duo felt warm, and something soft beneath him. Wow, I never knew sand could be this comfortable, he thought and rolled on his side. He slowly began to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. A room. I'm not in the desert anymore, he realized, and took in a deep breath of air conditioned air. He sat up and noticed an unopened bottle of water next to him. It looked like gold to his thirsty eyes, and he greedily drank it down.  
  
Quatre was leisurely walking down the hall to check in on his guest. He hoped the boy would wake up soon as he was very interested in speaking with someone his own age. The Winner Estate, although the home to many, was severely lacking in any other teenagers besides the heir himself. He peeked into the room and to his surprise the boy was inhaling the bottle of water Quatre had left for him. He smiled and waited for the boy to finish.  
  
After Duo had quenched his thirst he tossed the bottle down and followed with an appropriately placed, Then he looked up at the boy who was standing in the doorway. He stared for a moment, because this boy needed that kind of attention. He was beautiful, but unearthly all at the same time. Pale skin, toped with blond hair so light it was almost white. He seemed to be light its self. When Duo finally regained his composure he said, well, I must have died and gone to heaven because you look like an angel. The other boys cheeks reddened considerably, and Duo's followed suit when he realized how much like a pick up line his comment sounded.  
  
I'm Quatre Winner. I found you a few days ago in the desert, and brought you back to my home. I would have taken you to a hospital, but the closest one that is descent is a few hundred miles away. I hope you don't mind. The other boy watched him as he spoke, the blush slowly fading from his cheeks.   
  
Not one bit, after all, you did save my life. I'm Duo Maxwell, by the way. Duo went to get up and shake Quatre's hand, but the sheets had a different idea. They held onto his legs and instead of standing up, Duo fell flat on the floor. Quatre rushed over and offered him a hand. Duo took his hand and smiled.


	2. Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You  
  
As Duo stood up his legs wiggled more than Christmas Jell-O molds, after all, he hadn't eaten in three days. And for Duo Maxwell to go three days without eating was a record for the Maxwell family.   
  
Quatre helped him climb back into bed. You must be famished. I'm sorry I didn't think of that or I would have had some food waiting for you.   
  
Duo smiled at the boys good nature. No problem, anyway, now you can get something you know I like.   
  
What would that be? Quatre asked preparing to take Duo's order.   
  
Anything really, I'm not picky. Quatre smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
He hurried to the kitchen and told the cook to prepare something tasty and quick. He thought about Duo the entire time, his laid back attitude, his careless braid, and most of all his eyes, those dangerous cobalt eyes. The cook prepared a couple of sandwiches, grilled cheese and a turkey club, Quatre gathered them onto a tray with a couple bags of chips and bottles of water. He debated weather or not to pluck a vased flower to place on the tray as well, but thought better of it. How would Duo interpret that?  
  
Duo only had to wait twenty minutes before Quatre returned with sustenance. He placed the tray on the night stand and pulled up a chair next to the bed. I hope you don't mind if I eat lunch with you, Quatre said as he began rearranging the tray.   
  
Not at all, Duo smiled and picked up the turkey club. Quatre watched him inhale the sandwich, this boy sure had an appetite.   
  
Um, your American aren't you, Duo? Quatre asked as Duo finished by wiping his mouth on his sleeve.   
  
That obvious, huh? Yeah, I'm from the good old US of A.   
  
Quatre smiled, If you don't mind me asking, why are you in the Middle East?   
  
Duo laid back on the bed, opened a bag of chips and began the story.  
  
Quatre listened intently to the entire narrative. Wow, that was a long and somewhat interesting story.   
  
Duo smiled, yeah, and it explains everything.   
  
Quatre looked down, bothered. Except one thing, is anyone going to be missing you in America?   
  
Duo thought a moment, not a one, in fact, I don't have anything to return to.   
  
Quatre smiled, his mind made up. Well then, you'll stay here. I insist.   
  
Duo nodded, how could I refuse?  
  
Quatre was so excited about his new friend living with him that he hurried about the main house getting everything possible to make Duo comfortable. He prepared a wonderful room, just across the hall from his where Duo could sleep. And he rustled up some clothes for him to wear. He couldn't stop smiling at the idea of that boy with the long braided hair living with him, sleeping across the hall from him. Quatre stopped a moment, he was getting flushed.  
  
Duo sat in bed very pleased with the recent turn of events. How did he ever get so lucky? To live in a mansion, at least that's what Quatre said it was, but from the size of the grounds it seemed more like a castle. Duo leaned back and put his hands casually behind his head to take a short nap only to be awakened by an unpleasant smell. It was him, three days without a shower can do that to a guy. He got up from the comfort of the bed, and this time made it out of the door without a single falling incident. Duo wandered down corridor after corridor in a vain attempt to find somebody, hopefully Quatre, to tell him where the bathroom was.  
  
Quatre caught Duo slowly making his was down the east wing's main hallway glancing at the various priceless paintings that lined the wall. Duo! What are you doing out of bed? he asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice.   
  
Duo smiled at the familiar face. Hey Quatre, I was just looking for you. I really need to take a shower.   
  
Quatre blushed slightly, embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that, and by the vivid image his mind provided of Duo naked and wet. Of course, right this way, he said as he lead Duo down the hall.  
  
Quatre stopped in front of a few closed doors. Here we are. That will be your room, and I hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom with me. I'm right across the hall.   
  
Duo couldn't help the smile that broke onto his face. Not at all.   
  
Quatre continued, there are towels in this closet and the bathroom is right there. If you need anything let me know, not that you'd need anything in the shower but. . . Quater's face turned crimson as he let the sentence trail off.   
  
Duo continued smiling as he gathered up a towel and walked into the bathroom. How did I get so lucky, indeed?


	3. Wet and Unbraided

Wet and Unbraided  
  
Duo striped off his clothes and dumped them down what he hoped was a laundry shoot. He pulled the rubber band out of his hair and pulled the braid apart. It fell in gentle waves down his back and let loose what seemed like a pound of sand. He stepped into the steamy shower and let the cascading water drench his entire body. Being wet never felt so good. After soaking for what seemed like an age, Duo decided it was time to get to the hard part, brushing his hair. This took quite some time, but when it was finally accomplished he washed it twice and put in half a bottle of extra moisturizing conditioner. The rest of his wiry frame was simple compared to that. He picked up the bar of soap and began cleansing himself when it occurred to him: Quatre uses this shower, this must be his soap. He smiled and continued the task at hand, although now he found much more pleasure in it.  
  
Quatre was making sure everything was in order in Duo's room, the closet was full of clothes, the dresser was full of under garments. Or maybe not. Quatre sat on Duo's bed for a moment trying to extinguish the last thought from his memory. He's not like that, and I'm not either. I'm just happy to have someone my age close by. He sighed, but maybe. . . . Quatre's thoughts were cut short by the bedroom door opening and the vision that stood in it.   
  
Duo. His chest was dripping with excess moisture from his wet hair that clung to everyplace it could get a grip. His skin was the perfect kind of tan to complement his chestnut hair, and it looked even better wet. He held a towel around his waist, but it was so low Quatre could see his. . . .   
  
"Hey, this is a great room, Quatre, Duo smiled at the other boys wandering eyes.   
  
Quatre jumped slightly and stood up, Really? You like it? Good. There are clothes in the closet and underwear in the dresser. Oh God, why did I say that! Quatre thought as he moved past Duo trying not to stare.   
  
Duo grabbed his arm gently. Thanks, Quatre.   
  
Quatre studied the boy's hands for a moment for fear of looking in his eyes. Your welcome, he said as he broke Duo's grasp and made his escape.  
  
Duo stood for a moment watching the door that shut behind Quatre. He half expected him to come back in, but that didn't happen. Duo pulled the towel off of his waist and began drying his extensive locks. When he was done the towel was thoroughly soaked.   
  
The room Quatre choose for him was extremely nice, something Duo wasn't used to. He would have been fine with a broom closet and a cot, but instead he got what looked like a swanky hotel suite. The largest wall was floor to ceiling windows cut into various segments to allow for their opening. They where draped in maroon velvet with gold trim, in fact, everything in the room followed this color scheme. The bed was a massive Queen Anne canopy in cherry wood, with an overstuffed and very comfortable looking mattress. The rest of the furniture followed suit, all cherry wood and over sized.   
  
Duo decided it was time to get dressed, and pulled open the dresser drawers looking for the underwear Quatre claimed was there. He found a drawer stuffed neatly with boxers on one side and briefs on the other. He smiled, Quatre left him a choice. He pulled on a pair of slate blue boxers and made his way to the closet.   
  
Upon opening it he realized finding something to wear would be a much more difficult task. Every usable inch of the closet was filled with clothes but most of them were things Duo would never think of wearing. Khakis? What is this a Gap commercial? He pulled apart the closet looking for something comfortable, and he finally settled on a pair of nice fitting jeans and a gray cotton T-shirt. Duo stood in the mirror and smiled. Now comes the braid, he thought, as he began the process.  
  
After Quatre shut the door behind him, he stood for a moment contemplating whether or not he should go back in. No, he decided, just go about business as usual. He made his way downstairs and was planning on going to the ballroom when he bumped into his father.   
  
Oh Quatre, has the young man woken up yet? Mr. Winner asked his only son.   
  
Yes, Father, Quatre answered, his voice someplace distant and his thoughts with that young man.   
  
Splendid! Has he told you anything about himself, and his circumstances? Mr. Winner prodded.   
  
Quatre looked up at the older man, and realized he hadn't told him Duo was going to be a permanent guest, he hadn't even asked if he could be. The moment Duo said he had nothing to go back to the only answer in Quatre's heart was to offer him his home.   
  
Father, Quatre began, his name is Duo Maxwell. He's an American, but he doesn't have anything to go back to. I told him he could stay here. He's such a nice person, and I really want him to stay. Quatre stopped, trying not to sound like he was pleading.  
  
Mr. Winner watched his sons expression as he explained that lost boy. He could tell Quatre was in great need of a friend his own age, and the way he spoke of Duo made him seem so desperate.   
  
It's quite all right, Quatre. As long as he gets his education with you and isn't here for a free ride. Mr. Winner wasn't taking any chances, he'd known too many Americans in his time. But the smile that spread across Quatre's face told him he made the right decision.   
  
Thank you, Father, Quatre said still smiling before he continued to the ballroom.


	4. Making Sweet Music

Making Sweet Music  
  
Quatre's favorite place in the entire Estate was the expansive ballroom. It was filled with every musical instrument one could imagine, and Quatre was an avid music lover. In fact, he could play an impressive array of instruments and was planning on studying music when he went to college. Perhaps he would be a composer or something of that sort.   
  
His dark eyes scanned the walls for the instrument that suited his particular mood, and it was a mood he wasn't familiar with. Almost like panic with the butterflies that continuously fluttered around his stomach, but it wasn't a bad feeling at the same time. He toyed with the idea of the harp, it was a beautiful sounding instrument and he enjoyed playing it very much. But the comfortable seat and contrasting keys of the grand piano called his name, and when the piano calls you must answer.  
  
Duo was extremely pleased with his fine braiding job, and he smiled as he brushed some renegade bangs out of his eyes.   
  
What to do? What to do? I wonder where Quatre is, he said to himself as he paced his room quietly.   
  
Quatre was the nicest person Duo had ever met, not to mention the most attractive. It was amazing he lived in the Middle East yet he could keep his skin so pale, he must use a whole lot of sunscreen, Duo thought and laughed to himself. The thought of rubbing that sunscreen all over Quatre's bare torso occurred to Duo and he stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
Now that's the type of thinking that could get you kicked out of here, Duo said aloud again. No matter how Quatre may act he's probably just happy to have a peer around, that's all. Duo put his head down and frowned slightly, what a depressing thought. After a moment he was back to himself and decided to take a look around.  
  
As he stepped into the hallway he looked at Quatre's closed door and knocked lightly. Hey, Quatre. Wanna give me a tour or something?   
  
His question was met by stark silence. Against better judgment, his hand found itself resting on the door knob and testing it lightly. It turned. Unlocked. He pushed gently and looked around the room. The pale curtains were pulled back to let in as much light as possible, and they did, the room was drowned in the bright glow of the afternoon sun. The room was very much the personification of Quatre, all light and beautiful contrasted with dark mahogany furniture. Duo took everything in, his senses felt overtaken, like he was surrounded by Quatre. His presence was strong, but physically lacking Duo noticed as he snooped. Quatre's smell invaded Duo's nostrils, coconut and sweet spices. Duo closed his eyes and moaned lightly. God, this place was getting to him. I should get out of here, he thought and headed to the door.  
  
After he exited the room he took a deep breath to clear his head, regain his senses and to get back to the task at hand, finding Quatre. Although, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.   
  
He took off down the hallway in the direction he thought Quatre had lead him. Man this place is confusing, he thought as he continued his search. Duo twisted around a few identical hallways and was deposited in another, but this one was different. It was only lined with a wall on one side, the other was windows that gave an excellent view of the grounds.   
  
Duo had to keep himself from pressing against them to take it all in. Green. Lush green, dotted with bright specks of every other color imaginable. Palm trees danced in the breeze, and gave way to a large spot of pale blue, a pool, that meandered its way through the labyrinth of foliage. A large smile spread across Duo's lips. I'm in paradise, he thought and stared for a while longer.  
  
Several moments passed as he took in the beauty of the Winner Estate's grounds, then he noticed something. Music. He had dismissed it before as background sound, but know he realized it was music, very beautiful music. Duo was not sure what came over him at that moment but some force wanted him to find the source of that music, and he obeyed completely.   
  
He hurried down the hall in the direction it was coming from. He tried to pace himself but the anticipation was too much. He ran down a flight of stairs and past some startled looking servants, turning at the foot of the stairs toward the direction of that haunting sound. It was louder now, he was almost upon it he could feel it, and then it stopped.   
  
Duo stood still, straining his ears to listen harder. He couldn't get this far just to loose it. Then, softly and slowly he heard it again. It was right behind the door he was in front of. His hand trembled as he brought it to the knob. Testing. Turning. He opened it and peeked in unnoticed.  
  
Quatre was far too absorbed in his task to notice Duo standing in the doorway. His fingers were busy dancing their way across the black and white keys, and Quatre had the feeling he always got when he played. The music was coming out of him, out of his soul. The window behind him cast a light that looked like a halo as the angelic music poured from his fingers into Duo's waiting ears. He closed his eyes and smiled, this was living. If only Duo was here listening maybe he'd enjoy it, Quatre thought as the song continued. His delicate hands glided over the piano until the song was finished, and he opened his eyes. Quatre sighed lightly and was startled by the sound of someone clapping.   
  
He looked up at the doorway and saw a boy with a long braid and dangerous cobalt eyes, a smile spread on his lips. Ahh, Duo. How long were you here? Quatre managed as he stood up from the instrument.   
  
A while, Duo confessed, that was great. I've never heard anything like it.   
  
Quatre really tried to keep the oncoming blush from invading his cheeks. Thank you, I wrote it myself.   
  
Duo's eyes widened, visibly impressed, You're very talented, I guess. I mean I don't know a lot about music or anything, Duo took a deep breath to calm his mumbling.   
  
Quatre smiled.  
  
Duo and Quatre both stood for a moment in awkward silence, neither of them knowing how to break it. Quatre brought his eyes up from the floor to observe his companion, his head was tilted down, eyes focusing on the tip of the braid that his hands were busy playing with. There was something different about him, something special. He was so young, but he'd probably had a much tougher life than Quatre could imagine. He sighed lightly, if only I hadn't been brought up like this, if only I'd had more hardships in my own short life than maybe I could relate to Duo more.   
  
Hey, Quatre. What's wrong? Duo broke the silence.   
  
Oh, nothing. What do you want to do, now? There's so much to see, and I don't think I could get a tour over with before dinner, but I guess I could. . . . Quatre stopped talking. Duo's eyes were burning holes into his skin.   
  
Anything you wanna show me is fine with me, Duo said casually as he draped his arm around Quatre's shoulders. He stiffened, but then relaxed at Duo's gentle touch.   
Great. Well this is the ballroom, although we don't have too many balls, Quatre explained. Duo tried to contain his laughter, but no matter what he was still a teenage boy with a dirty mind. Quatre took a moment to realize what he'd said that was so funny, then he smiled and burst out laughing with Duo as he led him out of the room.  
  
I didn't mean it like that, Quatre said as they walked down the hall, still under Duo's arm.   
  
I know you didn't, Duo smiled, anyway, you don't need that many balls. You only need two. Quatre's eyes widened, he'd never heard anybody talk like that before, but despite all his good upbringing he couldn't help smiling.   
  
Well, your right. Only two. Quatre agreed.  
  
Duo couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he gripped lightly on Quatre's delicate shoulder. Although this was something he probably shouldn't be doing, he couldn't help it. He took a deep breath, coconut and sweet spices, how did anyone ever smell so good?  
He tried to pay attention to the things Quatre was saying, but somewhere his brain had shut off his ability to hear. All he could do was watch the towheaded boy's soft lips move and imagine what it would be like to lick those lips. To own them with his own. Quatre turned to look at him. Oh God, I can feel his breath, Duo thought and gulped. Kiss me. Please kiss me, or I might kiss you. Duo willed his heart to resume its normal beat, and his breath to slow, but nothing helped. All he could do was stare into Quatre's dark blue eyes, and wait for something to happen.  
  
Quatre had led Duo down the hall all the while explaining the Estate's history, but for some reason he thought Duo wasn't listening to him. Probably too boring, he thought and looked at Duo. The other boys lips were parted slightly, and his breathing was heavy. Quatre could feel it on his face. There was something in Duo's cobalt eyes that Quatre hadn't noticed before, something softer than he ever imagined could exist in Duo. Maybe I should kiss him, Quatre thought, and his heart jumped in his throat screaming: YES!!! What? I can't do that! But he couldn't look away either, so he stared and waited for something to happen.


	5. The Grand Introduction

The Grand Introduction  
  
Something did happen, but it's not the something either boy would have preferred. The clock sounded six and that meant dinner would be served in fifteen minutes. If you were late then you'd either have to beg the cook for left overs or wait until breakfast because Mr. Winner severely frowned upon tardiness.   
  
Quatre's lips trembled as he made out the words,that means dinner will be served soon. We should go. His voice was so quite it was almost a whisper.   
  
Duo whispered back and let his arm fall off of the other boys shoulders. They walked silently down the corridor, Quatre in the lead.  
  
Duo had a great imagination as to what the dining room might look like. A grand table twenty feet long with forty place settings, and covered with the most elegant of foods. Waiters with tuxedos and trays serving expensive wine. All these things were what Duo expected to see. So he was quite shocked when they entered a modestly sized room with a normal dining table, and only three place settings. In fact, he was so shocked he just stood and stared for a moment, uncertain what to do next.  
  
Quatre noticed Duo's dismay and tugged lightly on his T-shirt. You can take a seat, Duo. Anywhere but at the head of the table, that's where Father sits, Quatre explained as he pulled out a chair and sat down.   
  
Duo followed suit and sat next to him. It's just that I expected something different, Duo explained as he took in the rest of the room.   
  
Quatre couldn't help smiling, From what you've seen so far I guess you would. We are just normal people, Duo. Although we are quite wealthy.   
  
Duo glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow, I think quite wealthy' is an understatement. Quatre's smile broke into a giggle.  
  
At that moment Mr. Winner walked into the room, and Quatre stopped giggling and stood to greet him. Duo copied Quarte.   
  
Good evening, Father. This is Duo Maxwell. Quatre said pointing at Duo.   
  
Well, Duo, it's nice to make your acquaintance. said Mr. Winner as he took Duo's hand.   
  
Duo shook the man's hand, but felt like a deer caught in headlights. Thank you sir. For letting me stay and everything.   
  
Mr. Winner sat down, and Quatre and Duo promptly followed suit. We have a very large home, Duo. You staying is not a problem as long as you make something of yourself. I expect you to take lessons with Quatre and his tutor. I won't accept any free loaders under my roof. As Mr. Winner lectured he knew it was a bit harsh, but that's how you have to be with children sometimes.   
  
Duo nodded vigorously. He'd never been so willing to impress anyone in his life. Don't screw up. Okay, Duo, whatever you do, don't screw up. I know that's something I'm probably best at, but just this once get things right. I understand, ahh, sir. I'll do everything I can to repay your kindness, Duo said, pleased with himself at how formal he sounded.   
  
Mr. Winner nodded, but didn't seem too convinced. Duo's attention was distracted by the aroma of food, and the sight of servants, not dressed in tuxes but simple black and white suits with trays of whatever delicious smelling food that was. Each person got a tray brimming with exotic foods. At least I got that right, Duo thought, and hoped he didn't have to eat insects of some kind. To say the least, he was pleased when the lid to the tray was raised and displayed a large plate of kabob and rice.  
  
Quatre hoped Duo wasn't offended by anything his father had said. He didn't make many apologies and one wouldn't be coming to Duo. He was also extremely relieved at how well dinner was progressing, not a problem so far. He really wanted to stand up for Duo, and tell his father he had nothing to worry about, that Duo would try his hardest to succeed. But Quatre knew there were some fights that had to be left alone. Besides, Duo was a big boy and could take care of himself. The scent of provisions halted his thoughts and gave rise to his gurgling stomach. I didn't know I was so hungry, he thought as the servants raised the lids.  
  
I hope you enjoy beef kabobs, Duo. Quatre said, knowing by how the other youth's mouth was watering he did. Duo nodded and did a very American thing, he dug in, but as politely as possible.  
  
The hearty meal left both boys thoroughly stuffed but both very happy at the same time. Quatre smiled at Duo and pointed to his chin. You missed a piece of rice. Duo smiled back and wiped the stray piece away.   
  
What are we gonna do now, Quatre? Duo asked, and to his surprise and delight Quatre grabbed his hand and began leading him away.   
  
I have an idea, Quatre said as he led Duo, a slight smile playing on his lips.  
  
That smile was enough to give Duo all sorts of naughty thoughts, not that he ever needed help producing naughty thoughts. Maybe he's gonna take me to his room? Or maybe my room? Or maybe swimming, but that's not a good idea, he thought rubbing his full stomach. He was simultaneously pleased and disappointed at the result.  
  
This is the media room, Quatre explained letting Duo take a seat on the couch. It's only a few months old. But we have a great library of DVD's and everything, so I thought we could watch a movie. If you want.   
  
Duo smiled at the theater screen that covered almost and entire wall. I'd love to.   
Great, now what? Quatre thought. You got him here but now we need something to watch. And Quatre had a feeling that his current favorite, Moulin Rouge, wasn't going to be something Duo would want to watch.   
  
Well, you can pick a movie, Duo, he said gesturing toward the case of DVD's. Duo nodded and went to the case.  
  
He looked through the different movies, but none of them seemed to suit the moment until he noticed one. A red box with gold letters like light bulbs. Moulin Rouge. Duo was instantly interested and pulled the box out.  
  
How about this one?   
  
Quatre, surprised by his choice smiled and said, that's a great movie. Then he loaded the DVD and sat down to watch it with his new friend.  
  
After the movie, Quatre sat trying to keep his eyes from watering. That movie always made him cry a little, although most of the time he watched it alone so it didn't really matter. But now with Duo here he didn't want to seem like a wimp or anything, so he willed himself to be strong. He looked over and noticed how quite Duo was being. Maybe he didn't like it, he thought as he got up to put it away.  
  
Duo was rarely affected by movies. He knew it was all just Hollywood trying to make some more money, but there was something about this movie that gave him pause. It was sweet and sad and true. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return, Duo thought as he watched Quatre return the DVD to it's proper place.   
  
That was a great movie.   
  
He watched Quatre freeze momentarily, You really thought so? It's one of my favorites! Duo smiled at his enthusiasm and then yawned.  
  
Oh, It's pretty late Duo. I'm sorry, I should have let you go to bed sooner, Quatre apologized as he helped him off of the couch.   
  
Duo patted his shoulder. No problem. And I'm happy I stayed up.   
  
There was something in that simple statement that caught Quatre's attention. Did he mean? No, very unlikely, he's just being friendly. Well, lets get to bed, Quatre said.   
  
Duo smiled, but didn't reveal the thought of Quatre joining him.  
  
As he lay in bed Duo thought about the simple statement Quatre made before disappearing into his own room.  
  
Sweet dreams, Duo.   
  
He smiled, as long as they're about you. Quatre had gotten under his skin, he could feel him. This has never happened to me before, he thought twisting his braid in his slender fingers. And it wasn't just because of Quatre's incredible beauty, it was something else, something inside him that Duo swore was calling out to him. Probably just my imagination, he thought resting his eyes. Oh well, a guy can dream.  
  
Quatre had been so giddy he hadn't realized how tired he was until he sunk down into his pillow top mattress. His mind swam with thoughts of the braided boy. The boy who loved his music, the boy who liked Moulin Rouge, the boy who was sleeping right across the hall. This last thought made Quatre pause. Duo's strong frame spread out on his bed, his chest rising and lowering with every sweet breath. Quatre could feel his heart speed up. How wonderful life is now Duo's in the world. He smiled and drifted into dreams.


	6. Morning, Sunshine

Morning, Sunshine  
  
Duo awoke to a thin sliver of morning sun shining straight into his eyes, which made him retreat, vampire-like, under the covers. He stretched out and melted with the incomparable comfort of the bed, sighing to himself. So it wasn't a dream, he thought as he poked his fuzzy head out of the surrounding covers. No matter what kind of things could be said about Duo, crabby was not one of them. It's not that he is exactly a morning person, just an incredibly upbeat person no matter what time of the day or night. He climbed out of the large bed and scratched the certain places that itched as he made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself he stood in thought a moment. Quatre, he smiled and went to wake the beautiful platinum blond.  
  
To Duo's delight, Quatre was still sleeping. He was peacefully stretched on his bed with a mass of blankets at the foot of it and nothing but a pair of blue and white striped pajama pants on. He was a vision. Cupped gently by the white sheets and fluffy pillows. His lips lay opened slightly, and his bare chest rose and fell with every sweet breath. Duo used every muscle in his body to resist joining him in his heavenly slumber. Don't make a sound, just move up slowly and shake him, he told himself as he inched closer to the sleeping angel. Quatre stirred lightly and rolled toward the direction Duo was coming stopping him dead in his tracks. Oh God, don't wake up. I want to touch you, he thought leaning closer.  
  
Skin touched skin. Duo's fingers wrapped themselves around Quatre's slender shoulders and froze. The heat of his skin sped up Duo's heartbeat like a rabbit and he trembled slightly. This felt so good!! He leaned closer to Quatre's waiting lips when a moan emanated from them. It was gentle, and beautiful. I wish I could make him moan, Duo thought tightening his grip on the other boy. Then he noticed something, Quatre's eyelids were moving. He relinquished his grip and jumped back right as his companion began to wake.  
  
Quatre was having a wonderful dream, but something about it felt odd, like it wasn't just a dream. He moaned lightly. What feels so good, he thought as he fought to discover the reason for his pleasure. Something hot was wrapped around his shoulders, and he could feel warm air cascading its way over his face. He slowly began to open his eyes, but the feeling was deserting him. He sat up in a last attempt to find it, his eyes darting around the room and landing on a gorgeous young man in slate blue boxers with a fuzzy braid.   
  
Quatre said, trying to calm his racing heart. Could it have been him? What are you doing here?   
  
Duo thought hard for a good excuse. Ahh, I came to see if you were awake, and I was wondering about breakfast. I'm starved.   
  
Quatre's eye's wandered over the tan boys bare chest. If he was starving it certainly didn't show on his wiry frame. Breakfast is served in the kitchen whenever you wake up. We could go down there now, let me slip on a shirt. And maybe you should. . . . He couldn't get himself to utter the words because every part of him wanted Duo to stay exactly the way he was.   
  
Oh yeah. Duo caught on, looking down at his boxers. Quatre watched him walk out of the room, his braid gently flapping against his strong back. Then he pulled on a shirt and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Quatre tapped lightly on Duo's door when he was finished. Come in, he heard Duo call from inside so he pushed open the door just in time to see a shirt fall over Duo's perfect chest. He was wearing the same jeans as yesterday, but by the way they fit him Quatre didn't care if he wore them forever.   
  
Duo caught Quatre's eye with an almost naughty grin. Let's go eat, and afterwards maybe you could show me around?   
  
Quatre smiled, Of course, I'd love to. And they headed toward the kitchen.  
  
What's for breakfast this morning, Saarah? Quatre asked the cook, a young woman of about thirty with dark hair in a neat bun.   
  
She smiled. Your favorite, Quatre. French toast.   
  
Quatre returned the grin. Thank you, Saarah. Oh yes, this is Duo Maxwell. He's going to be living with us now. Quatre motioned to Duo who smiled politely at the woman.  
  
Hey, it's nice to meet you, he said and took her hand to shake.   
  
An even wider smile spread across her lips. Well Duo, it's nice to meet you, too. I can't believe your hair is longer than mine. If you'd like I could give you some coconut oil, it's great at moisturizing.   
  
Duo laughed. Yeah, I'd love some. Only I won't use it on my hair, he thought looking at Quatre who was stifling a giggle.  
  
Although Quatre didn't think Duo's mane needed any extra moisturizing, he won't have minded applying any kind of oil throughout the America's wavy locks. This thought, combined with Saarah's comment wrestled a giggled out of him no matter how he tried to contain it. After a moment he noticed Duo's eyes on him and immediately went to apologize for laughing when he realized Duo was smiling. He smiled back and patted his friends back. I hope you like french toast.   
  
Duo leaned back slightly into his hand. I told you I'm not picky. But I do really love anything French.   
  
Quatre stopped patting and rested his hand on Duo's back. Anything French? The thought of their lips pressed against one another's, their tongues intertwined, occurred to him and he took a deep breath to calm his increasing pulse.  
  
Duo smiled at the other boys obvious shock and handed him a plate. This might turn out to be better than I thought, he said to himself, and sat down to eat.  
  
After breakfast Quatre was eager to show Duo around his new home, he didn't even bother taking a shower or dressing. His only hope was that Duo wouldn't be overwhelmed.   
  
Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Duo's jaw looked as if it would be permanently stuck hanging open as they made their way from sitting rooms, to a billiard room, to the library which seemed like it could put the congressional one to shame. Everything was beautifully decorated, and incredibly expensive. The more Duo saw, the more he had the nagging feeling he probably didn't belong here. But when he looked at Quatre, his deep blue eyes full of wonder as he explained everything in site, that feeling went away. He could belong here, if he was with Quatre. And although he had been born into all of this, Duo felt it didn't suit him either.  
  
What do you think so far? asked Quatre, eager for Duo's response.   
  
I think I'm gonna need a map to know where I am, he replied, only half joking.   
  
It is kind of intimidating, Quatre admitted, but you should get used to it. I'll show you the school room, then we can go outside. Duo nodded, that's what he had been looking forward to.   
  
Quatre led him into an average size room complete with a few desks and a chalkboard.   
  
You weren't kidding, Duo joked, this is defiantly a school room.   
  
Quatre smiled and nodded. Yeah, this is where we'll be studying and taking tutoring lessons come fall.   
  
Duo looked up. Why in the fall?   
  
Quatre laughed. You're an American, Duo. Haven't you ever heard of summer vacation?   
  
Duo smiled. How much summer do we have left?   
  
About two mouths, you came at the just the right time, Quatre answered, joining Duo's smile.   
  
I did, Duo agreed. Now let's go outside. I wanna see that jungle.  
  
Stepping out onto a porch at midday the shock of the heat hit Duo like a wave. Now I remember what this desert feels like.  
  
Quatre smiled. It is a bit warm.   
  
A bit warm? Quatre, your a master at under exaggeration, he said as he followed him into the protective shade of the forest. The large amount of vegetation did its part to cool the oasis from the most intense heat. They strolled down a series of meandering walkways admiring the beauty that surrounded them. Duo could hear birds chirping above his head and caught a fleeting glimpse of a bright red feathered tail. Oversized flowers with tongues like pollen dispensers came in every color, and they had to dodge a few renegade vines that dangled on the path. As they crossed a bridge Duo noticed the pool that he saw from the window. Well, part of the pool. It spread out fingers that made there way through the dense forest, and it looked like a fun place to take a swim.  
  
Duo was about to ask Quatre if the pool slash stream went all around the jungle when he noticed how quiet the blonde was being. Although he hadn't known Quatre very long, he had the feeling something was wrong. Placing a reassuring hand on the other boy's back he asked, Quatre, what's wrong?   
  
Quatre looked up into Duo's eyes, and he smiled sadly. Oh nothing, it's just this place always reminds me of my mother.   
  
Duo nodded slowly. He had a hunch Quatre's mother was no longer among the living, but he knew the feeling. He had lost both of his parents at quite a young age, and he could feel that old pain resurfacing as he watched Quatre. Then he did something very uncharacteristic of him. Something the people at the foster home tried to make him do on numerous accounts. He gently wrapped his arms around Quatre, his chest pressing lightly to the other boys, and his hands resting on his back. To his surprise, Quatre hugged him back.  
  
Quatre felt himself melt into Duo's arms. He was always willing to accept or give comfort, but it had never felt like this before. Somehow, Duo knew just what he needed when he needed it. He slowly rubbed his hands over Duo's T-shirted back and felt the other boy tremble beneath his touch. It's too hot for him to be cold, Quatre thought, and gripped onto his friend. He could feel the heat of his body burn though his shirt, and Duo's heartbeat pounding against his chest. It felt like his own. After what seemed like an eternity, although to Quatre an eternity with Duo sounded wonderful, he leaned forward and whispered in Duo's ear, thank you.  
  
A quick hug. It was a simple enough idea, just hug him for a minute then let him go. It was the letting him go part that Duo was having trouble with. The longer he held on to the blond, the more he wanted to hold on to him forever. His breathing had quickened, and, oh God, he's rubbing my back!!! Duo's head screamed. It can't get much better than this. Then came the whisper, and his heart caught in his throat. Duo whispered back, his lips almost brushing Quatre's ear. And he meant it.  
  
They eventually relinquished their grip on one another. Both boys felt slightly embarrassed because they hadn't yet taken a shower, and they were sweating due to the heat.   
  
Do you want to see the pool? Quatre asked in great need of a dip in cool water.   
  
Duo's lips spread into a smile. You read my mind.   
  
Duo hadn't seen too much of the pool from his look out the window, so when he laid eyes on it up close it made quite an impression on him. I was huge. Olympic sized hardly did it justice. It was shaped like a tropical lagoon, with a couple of islands dotting its expansive reach. There was a waterfall on one side and Duo could make out steps to climb to the top, and where the stream disappeared and reappeared from the jungle. The bottom was coated in sand, and you could enter by either jumping in, or wading in slowly as it had an inclined walk, just like the real ocean. The site of this pool, along with the intense heat gave Duo a great idea.  
  
Let's go swimming, he suggested, smiling devilishly at Quatre.   
  
Well, okay. There are swimsuits in the pool house, he stopped when he noticed what Duo was doing.   
  
I don't need a swimsuit, Duo said, throwing off his shirt and starting on his pants. Quatre's eyes turned into saucers. Was he going to. . . . Quatre had to see this.  
  
Duo thought about it. How easy it would be to let his boxers fall with his jeans, and the look on Quatre's face made him want to do it even more. But something in him made him stop, and only remove the pants. He smiled at Quatre, a look of relief and disappointment across his face. You gonna join me?   
  
Quatre laughed and nodded before disappearing into the pool house. He emerged about five minutes later in a pair of forest green swim trunks and a bottle of sunscreen, SPF 45, that he began to apply to every part of his visible body. Quatre's complexion was naturally fair, and he didn't want to get skin cancer so sunscreen was a must. He had almost covered his entire body, save his back, when he noticed Duo was staring at him.  
  
Duo never thought watching someone put sunscreen on could be arousing, until he watched Quatre. The way the boy was so precise with his task, rubbing the lotion all over his pale skin, he couldn't help staring. When Quatre noticed he wasn't sure what to do so he said the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
Let me get your back. For the second time that day, Quatre surprised him when he nodded and motioned to give him the bottle. Duo climbed out of the pool and took the bottle of lotion. He thoroughly saturated his hands with it, and began applying it to Quatre's back.  
  
Quatre had had other people put sunscreen on him before, but never like this. The way Duo's hands trailed over his back gave him even worse butterflies than he already had.  
He closed he eyes and slightly leaned back into the other boy's touch. He bit his lower lip to stifle a moan, but only caught half of it. If Duo wasn't sure of a career path he could be a masseuse, Quatre thought, as the other boys hands fell lower on his back. This is heavenly. Note to self, always have Duo apply my sunscreen.   
  
Duo smiled as Quatre leaned into his touch, he hoped the other boy was enjoying this as much as he was. His skin was soft, and beautiful, like the rest of him. He leaned closer, even through the sunscreen Quatre still smelled like himself. Then he heard something. A moan? Did Quatre just moan? His smile widened as he applied the lotion to the lower area of his back. I could take advantage of him, Duo thought looking at the back of the boys neck. I could kiss him, and he'd probably let me do anything. But he didn't. He wouldn't. Especially not to Quatre, he was too special. When he was finished he patted Quatre's back. Let's go swimming.   
  
Quatre nodded and headed toward the pool.


	7. From Here to Wherever

From Here to. . . Wherever  
  
Water has a way with people, making them feel free and uninhibited. Especially when those two people are a couple a teenagers who are falling deeper and deeper in love. The way it makes one feel weightless, and cool, able to do anything. This is how Duo and Quatre felt as they swam. The water rushing past their skin, the laughing, splashing, touching. They were one simple step from being lovers, a step either would leap over if they knew the others feelings. But at the same time, a step that was as risky as a climb up Mt. Everest. If things didn't work out, hearts would be broken. But these are not things young boys dwell on, they were living in the beautiful moment, perhaps as they should be.  
  
Quatre had retrieved some pool toys from the house and they were playing at who could knock the other one off faster. It involved a lot of touching and grabbing, and naturally had been Duo's idea. He was going ten for ten, and made it when he tackled Quatre's waist and lunged them both forward into the waiting water. They both burst out of the water laughing and gasping for air.   
  
Duo!! You're not supposed to fall off with me, Quatre scolded kiddingly and playfully pushed Duo's soaked chest, leaving his hand for a moment longer than would be usual.   
  
Duo looked down at the hand and smiled. Sorry, I couldn't help it, he paused waiting for a reaction.   
  
And he got one, Quatre sobered immediately and stared into Duo's eyes. Why couldn't you help it, he asked innocently.   
  
Duo laughed. Because I wanted to touch you. Because I wanted you to grab onto me. Because I. .I. . . . Because I wanted to win, he lied and immediately was upset with himself. Why couldn't you just tell him, he berated his mouth.  
  
Quatre nodded knowingly. Oh, right. That's why. He observed Duo quizzically. I don't understand him, he thought. I've never felt like this before and I know it's him. I can deal with that. I can deal with my father. I can deal with anything. With that final thought Quatre had his mind made up, and he began to swim toward the stream that lead into the depths of the jungle.   
  
Hey, Quatre, where are you going? he heard Duo call behind him, but he did not heed. If he wants me, he can come and get me.  
  
Duo didn't know what to say next. He knew Quatre had been hurt by his remark. He could tell by the other boy's downward gaze, but he didn't know how to fix it. I'm no good at these things, he thought, I'm sorry, Quatre. I really wish I could tell you the truth, but I'm afraid you'll hate me. Then to his surprise, for the third time that day, Quatre began swimming away from him toward the mouth of the forest. Why didn't he answer me? Duo thought as he took off after him.  
  
Quatre was a remarkably strong swimmer and fast at that. He sped though the water like a fish, and Duo was having trouble keeping up. He would catch the tail end of Quatre's splash just before the stream took another turn. But he had to catch him, he knew that, and he swam faster.   
  
The thoughts that were racing through Quatre's head were jumbled, but at the end of each thought there he was, Duo. He had tried to rationalize it to himself, by saying I'm just happy to have a friend, but no, he knew it was more than that. It had to be. Friends don't make you feel like Duo did. Safe, warm, maybe even loved. He shook his head. I've watched Moulin Rouge too many times, and then he stopped. He was never sure what came over him, an urge to see Duo, to not run away, to face this boy that was turning his life upside-down. This boy that made him feel wonderful, complete. He turned and waited for Duo.  
  
This was a day full of surprises for Duo, because whatever he was expecting when he turned that corner was not Quatre. He couldn't move at the sight of him, he looked so beautiful, his eyes seemed to read Duo's very soul. Wet bangs stuck gently to his forehead, and his bare chest heaved lightly. He was breathless.  
  
Quatre didn't know what to do when he finally saw Duo submerge from the water and stand in front of him. He was so amazing, his braid was dangling over his right shoulder and beads of water trickled down his chest. His body and soul screamed at him to do what he felt, and Quatre was very good at that.   
  
Why did you swim away, Quatre? Duo asked, his voice full of concern.   
  
I. .I. .umm, the words wouldn't come no matter how he tried.   
  
Duo took several steps forward and placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Duo said, squeezing Quater's shoulders slightly.   
  
What happened next was a shock to both boys. Quatre was never sure what came over him, but he grabbed Duo's face in both of his gentle hands and pressed his lips to the other boy's. Duo, although quite shocked, responded favorably wrapping his wiry arms around Quatre's frame in order to be just that much closer to him. They stood in their embrace, lips tenderly locked and hearts beating as one.


	8. What the Future Held

What the Future Held  
  
The sands of time change everything. What once was gets swept into the past to be replaced by the new. This simple fact of life is one that can, sadly, not be changed. This is what caused the Winner Estate to be sold to an Arabian royal family after the passing of Mr. Winner. This is also why Quatre now lived in a cozy apartment in London, composing for the London Orchestra. He was headed home, the frost bitten air brushed past his bare cheeks as he made his way down the snowy street. I'm not made for cold climates, he thought, as he bundled his coat tighter around his frame.  
  
Warm memories of the desert flooded his brain. The hot sun beating down on the yellow sand. The boy in black next to the crashed air plane. The escape of the over grown garden, the jungle, the lagoon like pool that flowed through it. The lazy summer days spent swimming and laughing. Eating snacks, and watching DVD's. The ballroom with its plethora of musical instruments to play, the way he loved to listen for hours. The piano, the harp, the violin. The hours spent studying, together. They were always together. Quatre sighed, but that was then. The growing up, maturing. Going to college. Burying my father.   
  
A gust of extra icy wind threatened to lift Quatre off his feet, but he managed to struggle forward. Just one more block, he said to himself, and smiled at the thought of his home. The entire place decorated for style and comfort, two things that are very important. A warm bowl of soup and some tea. Cuddling up on the couch with the cat and maybe reading, for a bit. These thoughts filled his mind with ease as he neared home.  
  
Entering the apartment was an instant relief from the cold, warm air rushed around him as he unbundled himself from the coat and scarf. Smokey, the cat, rubbed against his legs as he pulled off his snow soaked shoes.   
  
Hey there, how's my girl? Quatre asked nuzzling the gray ball of fur. She purred and rubbed her face on his before he finally put her down. He could smell something cooking and smiled as he entered the small kitchen. Potato soup and bread, it smelled great.  
Duo stood wearing a faded pink apron adding more pepper to the soup. His braid was tucked into the apron string, to avoid getting any in the food.   
  
I can't believe you still have that apron, Quatre commented as he kissed the back of Duo's head.   
  
Duo laughed. Yeah, I know. But Saarah gave it to me, and I swear it helps me cook.   
  
Quatre joined his laughter and poured himself a cup of English Breakfast before settling down at the set table.   
  
This is great, Duo. Thank you, Quatre said as Duo sat down a bowl and plate for him.  
  
Duo smiled and sat down next to him. Hey, Quatre. I love you.   
  
Quatre looked up, smiling, from his bowl of warm soup that he was dipping the bread in. I love you, too.   
  
The end.  
  
More Author's notes: So, what did you think? If you wanna leave feedback I'd really appreciate it. It makes me happy. Or even better you can read some of my other fics! Yeah, go read Murder and a Music Box. It is a new GW ficcy I'm working on. It is a mystery and Duo is a detective. Go on and check it out. Thanks!!!


End file.
